User blog:M̒ͫͬ͊̈͐̚o̍nͯ̓́ͤ̽ͨͫi͂̑ͯ̅̎̉kͯͨaͫ̇/Specimen's Cringy Fanmades
Specimen 14 Appearance: Specimen 14 It has the appearance of a human being, tinted red, and with an axe in his hand. you can only see red eyes. Gameplay: He spawns at room 1020 where is the actual GL Labs,after opening his door,he will spawn and start following the player. Specimen 14 Make 30 Damaged at contact.Every 2 Second He will run out at the player around 4 seconds and then he walks normally again. There is no death screen (Yet) Trivia: *He is the player at Spooky's House of jumpscares,when the player reach Bad Ending. *His mechanic is based on Baldi from the game Baldi's Basics In Education And Learning. *His Start Area is a complety reference to SCP-173. Specimen 15 Appearance: It is a book with a wavy line with sides,one violet and the other one green.It got some type of red roots,It got a sad fice with X's in Its eyes and mouth Gameplay: Specimen 14 appears in room 1113, and like specimen 5, it will exit a cage and chase the player. Its mechanic is almost equal to Monster 3, Appear in a random place in the room, and slowly follow the player. The difference is that he is much more slow and is an insta-kill. It game over screen shows him approaching the player slowly and exploding with TNT. Trivia: *It based on a "Catholic Book" that the creator had as a child Specimen 16 Appearance: It is a giant Robot That can be see in the ceiling,it has a eye inside a eye and a giant hand with 2 fingers Gameplay: It will appear randomly in any room and will change the texture of the walls to something more electric, after a room it starts to chase the player, It deals 70 damage, when the player is 5 steps from it will make a fast attack and the player will have to step back and wait for his hand to go. Trivia: *Specimen 16 is based alot on GLaDOS. *Also is based on Mom from The binding of issac rebirth. *It cant spawn in room without five step long. *Rooms with many doors or locked door cant spawn when it chase you. Specimen 17 Appearance: It looks like a gameboy computer, light blue and has a small screen that has several black dots. Gameplay: can appear in any room, your area is a small console store in which the end will be.It does 30 damage and so the player's screen starts blinking with a total black, acquiring that the player's view is difficult, apart from that also for the player to have an effect of dizziness which plows the sight even more difficult it doesnt have a death screen (yet) Trivia *It desing is mostly based on BMO from "Adventure Time" *It "Eyes" are based on Natsuki glitched face from Doki Doki Literature Club. *It is the only one for now to have a chase theme,is a piano version of lavander town theme. link here:https://youtu.be/rQrik-NYHR0?t=32 *It dizziness effect is the same from the game "Minecraft." *It playability is also based in Old Specimen 4 2th form mechanic. Images Bh.png That's It I hope u liked,im probably gonna upload cringy photos in the future about this. Category:Blog posts